Frío Corazón
by Arualle
Summary: A continuación la tapó con la sábana del camastro y se alejó de allí mientras su fría mentalidad slytheriana le daba la oportunidad de aparta a la chica de su pensamiento y concentrarse en la tarea encomendada. Aun así, el chico supo que jamás olvidaría


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen todos a la grandísima J.K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta loca historia entre Scorpius y Lily.

- Me lo prometiste – dijo mirándose las manos entrelazadas. No se atrevió a levantar la vista y encontrarse con esos ojos que tanto la hipnotizaban.

- Nunca te aseguré nada – él era incapaz de dejar su orgullo a un lado, aún cuando veía como la chica estaba sufriendo.

- No juegues conmigo.

- Nunca fue un juego, pero tampoco algo serio – se odiaba, se odiaba por destrozar las alegrías de la castaña. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, tenía que apartarla de su lado. Era lo mejor para ella.

- Entiendo, una distracción.

- Si quieres verlo así – dijo apoyándose en una mesa con aire pasota del aula vacía que ahora estaban ocupando ellos.

- Eres asqueroso.

- Bueno, nunca negué lo contrario – prefería mil veces que le odiara a verla muerta.

- ¿Entonces para qué me has arrastrado aquí?

- Despedirme. Pensé que lo agradecerías.

- Ya veo. No, si al final tendrás modales y todo – ella seguía sin decidirse a mirarle a los ojos. Se perdería en ellos como lo hiciera y su, ya de por sí, destrozado corazón se terminaría de romper.

- Eso siempre, Granger.

- Me voy entonces. Ya has dicho lo que querías decir.

Se irguió, se alisó la falda y emprendió su camino hacia la puerta. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y su corazón amenazaba con rompérsele si no cogía un poco de aire. Justo cuando posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta decidida a girarlo y salir de aquella asfixiante habitación, una mano se apoyó en ella. Se tensó en el acto y levantó la cabeza para no darle el gusto de verla destrozada. Lentamente se giró y le enfrentó por primera vez aquella noche.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Aún no he terminado de divertirme y sabes que me encanta discutir contigo.

- No soy ninguna atracción de feria. Así que si quieres divertirte busca a Pansy que seguro tiene ganas de fiesta.

- ¿Celosa? – dijo con una sonrisa retorcida que lo único que hacía, a vista de Hermione, era darle un aspecto más sexy.

- Jamás – la chica estaba por tirarse de pelo. ¿Cómo había pasado de estar destrozada a estar discutiendo con Malfoy? No, no. Seguía destrozada. La diferencia era que su orgullo Gryffindoriano no le permitía eludir las provocaciones de Draco.

Muy a su pesar, Draco se quedó sin nuevas réplicas que ofrecer a la chica en cuanto se fijó en su mirada. Hasta el momento le había estado observando un punto intermedio entre los ojos y la frente y no se había percatado del dolor que éstos reflejaban. Se sintió abrumado de repente y se giró dispuesto a sentarse de nuevo en una mesa esperando a que la chica estallara por fin. Conociéndola no faltaba mucho para que su genio leonino se dejara translucir por encima de su dolor.

Efectivamente, a los pocos minutos de haberse sentado, ella avanzó la distancia que los separaba y le encaró intentando esconder su dolor de él.

- ¿¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Tú me prometiste que estarías conmigo, no importaba qué! Me dijiste que seríamos uno siempre. Y ahora… ¡ahora te vas a casar con Astoria!

- Herms… - dijo al ver como la chica se alteraba.

- ¡No me llames así! Ya no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme de esa forma.

- Cálmate.

- ¡No quiero! Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo. Desde que nos conocimos con apenas once años, desde que… Por Merlín, no puedo creer lo tonta que fui. Ginny me lo advirtió, que tuviera cuidado. Que podría salir lastimada de esto. Pero fui una ilusa que creyó que solo eras un niño traumatizado por su infancia y por sus padres. Que solo fingías con los demás. Pero está claro que fingiste conmigo. ¿Siempre fingiste? – el pecho le dolía horrores pero ella simplemente lo ignoró.

- Herms, nunca…

- ¡Que no me llames así, he dicho! No quiero que tengas ninguna confianza conmigo. Me has engañado. Me has engatusado para sabe Merlín que plan retorcido tuyo y ahora me dejas tirada porque te casas con Astoria Greengrass en cuando os graduéis. Enhorabuena, entonces.

- Hermione, tranquilízate.

- ¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! Yo… - pero no pudo continuar, el pecho le ardía y, de repente, como un fugaz recuerdo la maldición de Dolohov volvió a impactar en su pecho haciendo que expulsara todo el poco aire que aun había en sus pulmones y tuviera que empezar a boquear como si no hubiera aire suficiente en la habitación.

- Herms, tranquila. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

El rubio cogió en brazos a la castaña y salió lo más rápido que pudo camino a la enfermería. No podía soportar verla así, tan frágil, tan desprotegida. Era insoportable el dolor que eso causaba en él y no podía permitir que a la chica le pasara algo. Como algo le sucediera él iba a ser el culpable y no podría jamás perdonarse por aquello.

Entro en la enfermería armando un gran jaleo que provocó que madame Pomfrey saliera alarmada al encuentro del chico.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – Dijo al ver como Hermione continuaba intentando respirar con normalidad - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- La maldición del Ministerio.

- Túmbela en la camilla del fondo.

El chico hizo lo que la enfermera le ordenó con la mayor celeridad posible y en cuanto estuvo tumbada, madame Pomfrey llegó con un vaso con una poción azul que le hizo beber. En cuanto la chica terminó de tragar la última gota, se relajó al instante y se recostó en la cama.

- Déjela dormir. Cuando despierte estará bien.

- De acuerdo.

La enfermera se retiró y el se sentó en el borde de la cama cogiendo la mano de la chica. En toda la noche no se separó de su lado y tampoco pudo evitar contemplar su rostro sereno mientras dormía. Al verla en ese estado comprendió por qué la amaba y por qué había roto el compromiso con Astoria que sus padres habían fijado por él muchos años atrás. Sin embargo, aun quedaba el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de consumar sus ansias de venganza y, por ello, le había encargado una tarea supuestamente sencilla. Aunque el chico tenía claro que no podría llevarla a cabo después de todo lo que el viejo director había hecho por él, sabía que alguien más lo haría y entonces Voldemort tendría vía libre para seguir con sus planes. Cuando eso pasara no quería que nadie pudiera herirla. No podía imaginar el dolor que sería perderla y, muy a su pesar, sabía que estaría más protegida junto con Potter y Weasley que junto a él. Por eso le había mentido. Por eso le había dicho que se iba a casar con Astoria. Por eso la apartaba de su lado.

Pero, muy a su pesar, no podía irse sin que ambos se despidieran de aquello. Así que aprovechó que la chica aún dormía para besarle dulcemente los labios y después depositar un suave beso en su frente, antes de susurrarle al oído las últimas palabras que oiría de él. Porque, estaba claro que cuando el Señor Oscuro ascendiera al poder y todo se desmoronara, no podría ni verla, ni abrazarla y mucho menos besarla. Por ello, descargó todo su amor en aquellas dos últimas palabras.

- Te amo.

A continuación la tapó con la sábana del camastro y se alejó de allí mientras su fría mentalidad slytheriana le daba la oportunidad de aparta a la chica de su pensamiento y concentrarse en la tarea encomendada. Aun así, el chico supo que jamás olvidaría a aquella chica puesto que podría sacarla de su pensamiento, pero jamás borrarían el lugar que ella ocupaba en su frío corazón.


End file.
